Eld Kingdom
| population = | religion = Hero-sect, Rena Faith | inhabitants = Humans }} is a small country located in the Bandol Plain, eastern part of the Central Continent. Overview The Eld Kingdom is a country built by the Hero of Light's Party. It hasn't been long since Eld is a founding nation, therefore the country was unable to have a firm foundation. Layout The country was created on a land with good transportation. The country located in the heart of Bandol Plain will become a traffic hub and will eventually become one of the region's leading powers. The Hero of Light's Party intentionally chose the flatland to develop into a larger country. Eld was built on the lowlands. In other words, it is not suitable for defence. Also the rampart hasn't been built yet. It is quite dangerous as this will cause the nearby swarm of goblins to attack immediately. Magius commented that they created a country in a place that is difficult to protect. However this has already been measured by the hero's party. They can fend off fiends, when the land are not suitable for defence. Their power is tremendous, and people can live safely without the ramparts. With that in mind, there are many people aiming for Eld. Besides, it is small. It would not be possible to accommodate all these number of people in an emergency. Lembah says the security of Eld is probably pretty bad, just by judging it from a distance that it gives that kind of atmosphere. Architecture Even when viewed from a distance, the houses where people lived are diverse and undeveloped. The road maintenance is also delayed. Landmarks Eld Palace It is the palace where the Hero of Light party lives. It is the only place that seems to be built on a hill. Multipurpose hall The multipurpose hall was built next to the palace of Eld. It is a rectangular building that doubles the size of school gymnasium. It was originally supposed to be an amusement centre, but it is now changing to a conference hall. Rena Temple The Rena temple is a small building on the grounds of the palace. There's only one priestess and a few servants. Haurena is the priestess and Kouki is a servant.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Changeling child Culture In this country, Reiji and the others are worshipped like Gods. In a sense, the Eld Kingdom is a country created by a religious group called . The humans praises the Hero's party for reclaiming lands from fiends, believing Reiji as the beginning The One Who Brings The Golden Dawn prophecy. Customs Foreign Relations ;Alseidia :The princess of the country of elves had visited the Eld Kingdom, but Ruthien wanted to see Rena's supposedly "lover". She caused an international crisis when she abducted Kouki. ;Holy Lenaria Republic ;Nargol :Clearly they are hostile as the Hero of Light's Party had invaded Nargol in the past. Government In Eld, national administration is governed by the Hero's party. Administrations can be done even if they did not hear the opinions of nobles. However, to operate efficiently, they still need the cooperation of the nobles. The hero's party were amateurs in urban planning and occasionally things don't go well. Sometimes it doesn't work. However it was solved with the support of many countries and religious groups. Unlike Japan, where there is naturally separation of politics and religion. The society and religion are closely connected in this world. Therefore the cooperation of the religious group was essential for building a country. Chiyuki didn't want to make a debt from such religious groups, but Reiji said that he doesn't care about human-related loans and debts. Thanks to that, the operation of the country developed smoothly. However things has settled down half a year later, because the people who worships them at Holy Lenaria Republic has helped. But there would be problems if the country continue to expand. The nation-building has become busy due to the increase in the number of residents. Military Strength The Hero of Light's Party defend the lands from fiends. History Founding of the Nation The land was originally inhabited by a Peluda, however Reiji single-handedly defeated the Peluda. The fact that Reiji defeated it made it possible for Humans to live here. The country was founded by the Hero of Light's Party, half a year after the "Black Storm" incident in Ariadia Republic. Conflict with the Lizardmen With the death of Peluda, the Eld Kingdom decided to of the wetland to make agriculture farmlands. However this made the indigenous Lizardmen angry, as the wetlands are their sacred lands. The Lizardmen requested Azimide, the blue dragon for assistance. Azimide led an attack against Eld Kingdom. Reiji managed to repel Azimide and the Dragonewts.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Under the blue sky (Chapter 8 Epilogue) Currently the Lizardmen are harassing the water transport by stopping the ship or rotting the cargo.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Eld's Noble Citizens *Reiji *Chiyuki *Kyouka *Kaya *Shirone *Rino *Nao *Sahoko *Sanako *Nelia * is a noble in control of Eld's cultivated land development. * is a noble who benefits from waterworks of rivers. * is a noble who handles the timber of construction materials. * isn't exactly a noble but a representative of the Dwarven's women association. She represents her husband. *Haurena *Kouki Development The Narou version and the revised version has different elements. They created this country for various reasons, but the first reason is that the Hero of Light's party decided to create a base for their activities, because they are uncertain if they can return to their original world. Once they were active in Holy Lenaria Republic, but that country belongs to Rena. Therefore the Hero of Light's party are refraining from Rena. The other reason for making this country, is so that they wouldn't go to the Land of Nargol. The Hero's party wanted to create a country without relying on the existing religious organisations as much as possible. Therefore, they could hardly get the cooperation of these religious organisations, and it was difficult for them in the early days. The religious policy was the biggest problem in nation-building''Dark Knight Story (Narou ver)'' - The Hero's party circumstances References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Nation Category:Central Continent